


Get Some Sleep

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fallen Angel Gabriel (Good Omens), Other, Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26864128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Number 39 of the fluff dialogue prompts - I'm no longer going in any logical order - quote is: “Stop moving I’m trying to sleep” - also italicised
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Fluff Dialogue Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873840
Kudos: 10





	Get Some Sleep

Gabriel has never found sleep well; it’s always been difficult. He’d never seen the need for it while he was an angel, though now he’s mortal, he realises that sleep is essential. He regrets never putting any attention into sleeping. He still struggles with finding sleep, some nights are plagued with nightmares, other nights he just can’t get comfortable in the bed.

There are some nights where he does get at least some sleep though, Beelzebub much prefers those nights.

Beelzebub would sleep for every hour if they could. Even when they were the Duke of Hell, sleep found them easily. Gabriel only wishes sleep would be so kind to him.

Following their retirement to be mortal with Gabriel, Beelzebub moved into a house with the former angel. The first thing that they both invested in was a large bed, with an even larger duvet. It fills the entire room, there’s plenty of room for both of them, yet a lot of the time, they end up curled close together.

Tonight hasn’t been that way though.

Gabriel has been tossing and turning for the past hour. Beelzebub tried to get comfortable, though every time Gabriel shifts, their comfort disappears.

It’s midnight, or thereabouts, they think.

“Gabriel” Beelzebub murmurs.

“Yes, bee?” Gabriel whispers, turning to face them. He doesn’t hide the smile that covers his face whenever he sees them.

“Will you _stop moving, I’m trying to sleep_ ” They feign anger, though Gabriel can almost hear the smile in their voice.

“Only if you come here” Gabriel responds, opening his arms slightly. Beelzebub slides into his arms, a smile settles on their face as Gabriel cuddles them tightly.

“Good night, my love” Gabriel whispers, pressing his lips against the top of their head.

“Try to get some sleep, dove” Beelzebub responds.


End file.
